blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Cenobite
Cenobite (Charles Shaw) is a cyborg supervillain and arch-enemy of Dreamcatcher. Biography Charles Shaw was born in Midtown, New York City on August 14 1953 to Maria and Alphonse Shaw. He was a child protegy, with intellegence far above average. His intellect coupled with his father's teachings on business made Shaw Industries ascend from a highly respected and wealthy company to one of the world's most powerful business empires. He married his first wife, Lois Shaw in 1985 and had a son. However, Lois divorced him soon after and made off with millions, running off with their child. Disease Shaw was a heavy smoker, due to his divorce and loss of his son. He then developed terminal lung cancer and had less than a year to live. Because of his large ego after building up his empire and aware of his own intellegence, Shaw began to obsess over the prospect of cheating death, and began to work on a machine that could not only cheat death, but completely overcome it. Becoming Cenobite Shaw then created his "Cenobite machine", that would replace his cancerous lung with a compact "iron lung". It became a success, however, he became addicted to this feeling of improvement by replacing his organs with cybernetics. He began replacing nearly all of his body with robotic replacements - leaving only his brain and beating heart. Charles Shaw was dead, and Cenobite was born. The process drove Shaw insane from the pain and saw no other goal but to terrorise New York City to show his superiority. Personality Before transformation, Charles Shaw was a charismatic, caring yet sometimes arrogant man who liked to know he was respected but also in contrast cared deeply for the welfare of others. After his divorce, he became bitter and hateful to many things, seeing only himself as the one that mattered. As Cenobite, Shaw's personality changes dramatically. He is cold-hearted, sadistic and completely deranged. He craves chaos and destruction and sees everyone around him as inferior, and relishing in justifying that by causing them pain and normally death as well. He acknowledges how those who can hold their own against him are of great power but his arrogance makes him belive they are still no match. Appearance Before transformation, Shaw was a large built man with greying auburn hair and cold brown eyes. Upon becoming Cenobite, he gained a metal, skeletal form with several tubes everywhere on his body that were connected to his still beating heart, pumping blood everywhere as a lubricant for his form. His eyes are yellow, glass eyeball-like optical devices and has shatter-proof glass for his forehead, exposing his brain. His voice has become deep, growling and nigh-robotic, however has been known to become staccato and screeching when angered or in excitement (usually while on a spree of desturction). Abilities * Genius level intellect Cenobite's metal body grants him a variety of abilities. * Superhuman strength * Superhuman reflexes * Superspeed * Immunity to heat, radiation and magnetism And his neural circuitry also grants him: * Telepathy * Telekinesis * ESP * Technopathy Enemies * Atmos Girl * Dreamcatcher * Night Terror * Scourge See Also * Cenobite Machine * Shaw Industries Category:Villains